The embodiments herein relate generally to electrical systems and more particularly, to a battery thermal monitoring system.
Conventional battery monitoring is performed for a group of batteries. Sometimes during battery charging heat can build up in a condition known as thermal runaway. In valve-regulated lead-acid (VRLA) batteries, thermal runaway can cause battery breakdown and fire. Unfortunately, conventional techniques typically measure only battery temperature. Some approaches indirectly measure battery temperature via voltage or current readings. However, such approaches may not provide an accurate gauge of charging safety, particularly in hot environments.